Wireless charging is a way to charge electronic devices without the need for physically connecting the electrical devices to a power outlet. Wireless charging, or inductive charging, uses electromagnetic fields to transfer electric charge from a wireless charging station to a battery of an electronic device.
However, the electromagnetic fields that are used to transfer the charging energy to the electronic device may also interfere with the operation of the electronic device. For example, the electronic device may be connected to a wireless network (e.g., cellular network, local area network (“LAN”), WiFi network, etc.) while it is charging. The electromagnetic fields experienced by the electronic device while charging may interfere with these wireless connections.